You're a Good Girl (And You Know It)
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: Leslie is a very vocal and opinionated woman. Naturally, she's like that in the bedroom too. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: I have been trying to write my other story "A Story of Boy Meets Girl" but I have a bad case of writer's block. So what do I do? I write a steamy one shot with absolutely no plot (by steamy I mean it's pointless, but hopefully entertaining, sex). Also, this is by far the dirtiest thing I have ever written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation or "Hold On We're Going Home" by Drake from which I get the title of this fic. **

She was standing before me in the doorway and she looked _perfect. _

Her blue eyes were hooded, god I could see the lust and desire burning, and her lips were curled into a confident smirk. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and she was wearing the skimpiest lingerie set that I had ever seen. It was like something out of a porno. Delicate white lace twisted around her body, hugging her figure, so white that her golden skin glowed. Her breasts swayed hypnotically and I desperately wanted to rip away the lace. It would be so easy. The fabric would tear away under my fingers and then I could see all of her, taste all of her, have _everything_. She was so sexy. My mouth was dry at the mere sight of her and I felt myself harden.

Leslie walked towards me. It wasn't coy or hesitant. No, she knew the power that she held over me. All I could do was wait patiently on the bed. She straddled me, aligning her body perfectly against mine, and the tension between us crackled.

"Kiss me," she demanded and of course I obeyed. What else could I do? As soon as my lips touched hers, I was consumed. Cinnamon and coffee invaded my senses, the taste clinging to my tongue, and I needed more. No matter how many times we kissed, I always needed more. Our mouths moved against each other frantically while her fingernails scraped on my scalp. It sent pleasant shivers down my spine and I dug my fingers into her hips, so hard that I was sure that I left marks.

"Do you know?" she breathed against my ear. "Do you know what you do to me? You make me so wet, Ben. Can you feel it?" She ground her hips against me, slowly, so fucking slowly, making sure that I felt every inch of her. "Mhhm, all the time, every time I think of you." I wanted to lick her, trace loops and patterns against her soft skin, she was always sweet.

"Leslie," I started but she cut me off with another kiss. This time she controlled it. Her tongue flicked against mine playfully and she explored every inch of my mouth. A slight tremor ran through my body and I groaned in frustration. I needed more. I tried to pull her closer to me but she just laughed (god she was cute) and pulled away.

"Nope," Leslie smiled. "This is my night and we're doing it my way. You, Wyatt, need to be patient." She yanked at my shirt, pulled it over my head, and threw it absentmindedly on the floor. Next she pressed her hands against my bare chest and forced me to fall back on the bed. With a devious smirk, Leslie began to kiss her way down my body. Her lips left a searing trail on my neck and torso and I stared up at the ceiling as the sensations washed over me. My skin was burning, aching for her to do anything to relieve the pressure building, but my girl was not so accommodating. Leslie took her time and slowly ran her nails across the plane of my chest, which left light marks on my skin. Alternating between lips and nails, she teased me and my body buzzed pleasantly. I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Ouch," I muttered when she nipped me painfully on the chest. She frowned.

"I want you to look at me the entire time. I want you to know who is making your body feel this good," Leslie said with darkly gleaming eyes. She was making sure that I was looking at her as she kissed her way down to the waistband of my pants. "You're mine Ben," she stated. "Every inch of you is mine." She unbuttoned my pants and tossed them aside as she had done with my shirt. My cock sprang out, eager for attention, and I shifted on the bed.

"I'm yours," I replied. "Of course I am. I'll do whatever you want, just please…" Leslie smiled at my desperation, obviously enjoying the situation, and she oh so casually wrapped her hand around my length. She began to stroke, up and down, but without the pressure that would give me blessed relief. I jerked my hips involuntarily; I wanted her mouth on me. That warm, wet mouth, her pretty lips wrapped around me… As if sensing my thoughts, she leaned down and swirled her tongue around the head of my cock. I made a garbled sound which made her laugh; the vibrations made pleasure ripple through my body.

"Leslie, please, I need," I rambled but she knew exactly what I meant. She finally took pity on me and wrapped her mouth around me and gulped me down. "Fuck," I groaned, overwhelmed by the sudden heat, and I moaned pitifully. The next couple of minutes I was incapable of speech as she alternated between sucking and stroking my cock; all I could do was moan and quiver under her touch. I tried to bury myself down her throat but Leslie held onto my hips and set the pace. She always did love control.

"Are you gonna come for me?" She asked as she worked on me. I nodded, my breath coming out in harsh gasps, but before I could reach my peak she withdrew. I blinked stupidly, my mind still off kilter, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Not so fast," Leslie smirked. "Like I said, tonight is my night and now it's my turn." She unlatched her bra, finally releasing her breasts, and let me enjoy the sight for a moment. She then crawled onto the bed and pulled me on top of her. Her body was wonderfully warm and soft, and the lace of her underwear made my skin itch with desire. "I want you so much," Leslie whimpered. "I want your mouth on me; I want you to make me come." She arched under me, pushing her breasts into my face, and I instantly obeyed her wish. I latched my mouth onto her breast while my hand massaged the other one. She moaned in approval and the sound of her breathy mewls of pleasure were music to my ears.

"You are beautiful," I whispered. How the hell had I ever managed to land such a gorgeous woman? The image of Leslie splayed on the bed, her blond hair around her like a halo, made my entire body ache with desire. She moaned at my words.

"Oh Ben, just like that! Yeah, uhhh, that's it," she gasped as I licked and suckled her breasts. My fingers quietly worked their way down her body until they were tickling her pussy. Leslie's entire body tensed when I ripped away the skimpy lace covering her. God, the fabric was soaking wet and my cock twitched. I licked my lips in anticipation and I began to lightly play with the soft folds. Leslie moaned (such a satisfying sound) and she undulated under my touch. She was burning hot and so wet that I groaned in need.

"Ben, give me more," she ordered. "I need more, I _need _you." I loved when she was so needy and demanding; when we were both so desperate that we consumed each other. I watched her as I moved my fingers in out of her core, occasionally flicking her swollen clit, and I loved the way her eyes were fixated on my hand. She was moaning now, high pitched yet guttural at the same time, and her blue eyes burned with lust.

"Oh god, yes, ahhh," she gasped. "Harder, harder, that's it, right there! I'm gonna-ugh I'm gonna come!" I was thrusting my fingers now, harsh and raw, and when I saw that she was on the edge I latched my lips onto her small bundle of nerves and sucked. Leslie stilled, eyes wide, and with a shuddering moan she came. I watched her with hungry eyes, knowing that I was the only one who saw perfect Leslie come apart like a wreck, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I slowed down my movements and gave her a little time to recover.

"I guess you deserve a reward for that," she said. Leslie kissed me, softly brushing her lips against mine, and then she reached down between us and wrapped her fingers around my cock once more. I grunted and pushed into her touch. My arousal, which had been focused only on pleasuring Leslie, flared up once more and I needed to come. I shifted, coating myself in her wetness, and then aligned myself with her opening. I teased her at first, a shallow thrust, but then the need grew within and I slowly thrust myself into her pussy. Fuck, it was perfect. Warm, so tight, so very warm, and wet beyond belief.

"Yes," Leslie moaned in approval. Her walls fluttered around me and the sensation made me groan aloud. "I want you to thrust just like that, make me come again; I want to feel you come in me." Her words made frenzy grow within me and soon I was thrusting as deep as I could. I wasn't thinking at all. Instead, I was driven by the insatiable need to claim Leslie, to pound into her until she only thought of me. She heartily approved. Her legs were wrapped around my hips, urging me on, pulling me further and further into her. We were both panting, sweat pouring down our bodies, as we rocked against each other.

"That's perfect," she panted. "God you feel so good." She threw her head back in ecstasy and let out a long moan. My body was on fire, fine waves of pleasure washing over me each time her pussy clenched around me, and the world around me was hazy.

"I'm gonna come," she whimpered again. "I want you to play with my clit, yes go deeper." My fingers rubbed her pussy while I continued to pound into her. Leslie stared at me with wild eyes and pulled me into a searing, dirty kiss. Her body shook in my arms and I lost any shred of control I had. My hips slammed into her and I growled. I could feel it, it was right there, so perfect!

"Leslie, I love you, love you so much, ohhhh," I babbled as I came insider her. I groaned as I emptied myself and I heard her hum in satisfaction. We gasped and tried to recover, clutching each other's bodies. I flopped onto the bed, exhaustion sweeping over me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I pressed light kisses on her face, first her forehead, then her nose, then finally her lips. Whenever we fucked like this (hard and rough, so different from our usual sex) Leslie always craved tenderness afterwards. The dichotomy between her vocal demands and later vulnerability made me love her even more.

"I love you too," she sighed quietly and I tightened my hold on her. We fell asleep, wrapped in each other, satisfied and complete, and it was perfect.

**I recognize that this whole piece may seem out of character but it was still fun to write. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
